Caged
by cedawson1
Summary: They were no strangers to the octagon... follow four teens in their amazing journey in and out of the octagon


**So heres a new story of mine, well not technically new but yeah!**

**i dont own inu-yasha**

**i do own the plot line! Ha!**

* * *

You can't find our tiny town on a map. And if you can you must have a really really really old map. We live in Rough County Kentucky, a very tiny would think with a tiny town we would have very little to do? Wrong. Rough County had a lot of action going on. Every Saturday night, right down the road from the high school, was a little arena a county member had built. There was no black top just gravel parking. We aren't that big. During the week it was a pretty empty spot, but on those Saturday nights? HA good luck finding a decent parking spot if any! That place was packed! And why would it be so packed i bet you're asking? Well for the best damn entertaining in town! Cage Fighting! Oh boy did we love our cage fights!

oh, i guess i need to mention the 'we' huh!? My names Kagome. Born and raised in Rough County, currently living with my best friend Sango and our boyfriends. Mine, Inu-Yasha Takashi and Sango's, Miroku Hoshi. Wanna know why were so excited? Because our guys are cage fighters! Thats right you heard me right! And trust me our boys are beast! We're not just saying that because we're their girlfriends either! Just last week Miroku knocked a guy out the beginning of the second round! Flat on his back like a sack of potatoes. Poor guy never saw it coming. And Inu-Yasha, he had a short temper that may or may not have come in handy at times, but damn is he good with a guillotine choke! Bout knocks his opponents out!

And where are we? Front row baby! Front Row! Half the time Sangos gotta hold me back from crawling over the fence to knock some girl out or a person not cheering on our men. Yet its real funny to watch her get a railed up. Poor fuckers don't stand a chance! Shes usually shy, but come fight night that little side of her is long gone!

Half the time the town closed down for the fight nights, and fighters from all around came to exchange blows in our little arena. Let me tell you it was pretty damn amazing to see them all fight too. Fights were every other Saturday. The boys would train the week before and the week after they would let loose and have fun. If you participated in a fight, as in got in the ring and could get past one round, you automatically got $500. Wanna participate in a tournament? $1000. Win a fight? Another $1000. Win a tournament? $2000 right there! And let me say we were banking! Ha!

Sometimes during the boys training week Sango and i worked at the local TGI Fridays. Sango would waitress and i would bar-tend. It was just a little extra spending money on the side for when the boys wanted to be stingy. But honestly we were pretty spoiled. Sango had the puppy dog eyes down pat. She could always look at Miroku and give him the dewy eyes. At first he would try to resist, but he soon learned resistance was futile. He'd slap his forehead, pull out his wallet, and hand her an easy $300. She'd clap, give him a kiss, then skip away to tell me of her victory. Leaving Miroku to shake his head and try and talk himself into being more stern with her. It never worked. If anything he always gave her more.

I could never get the puppy look down. But when did blue eyes ever work for a puppy look? No, i had perfected he pout. oh yes the stick-your-lip-out-and-look-as-innocent-as-you-can pout. And when used against Inu-Yasha, paired with a baby and a kiss i got my way, all the time. See, spoiled!

The boys didn't like our jobs. They'd rather us be at home, but we hated being cooped up inside all the damn time. We couldn't go with them to train all the time. I mean don't get me wrong we loved watching them train, but it all depended on who was at the gym that day. So when we couldn't go we would go work out. They were always trying to get us to quit our jobs, we'd yell and stomp off. Actually, come to think of it, i don't think ive ever seen Sango and Miroku yell at each other. Normally it was Inu-Yasha and I. He's really protective, they both are. I can some what see where they are coming from but we also know us working isn't a bad thing either. Our boss is really nice and always lets us off for fight night even though thats one of his busiest nights. He only has us working, like 30 hours a week. An added bonus? Hes a really big fan of Miroku and Inu-Yasha. Plus hes 40, so no i don't have a crush on him and neither does Sango! Ew!

Anyhow! Welcome to our life, the wonderful but sometimes hard life of Cage fighting!

* * *

**What did you guys think? This is an old story i have wrote so i am sure there are many errors. Im going to type it all out and then edit! Im still working on my Coming Home story! this is just what ill work on when i have writers block with the other!**


End file.
